Hitherto, a power supply unit structure of an electric motor apparatus for an electric power steering of an automobile or the like includes a bus bar unit including coil connection terminals and a bracket holder unit including external connection terminals.
Bus bars made of copper are each insert-molded into a main body of the bus bar unit, which is made of a synthetic resin. The bus bars include power supply terminals as the coil connection terminals, and bus bar terminals. Terminals made of copper are each insert-molded into a main body of the bracket holder unit, which is made of a synthetic resin. The terminals include external power supply terminals as the external connection terminals, and connection terminals. The bus bar unit and the bracket holder unit are connected through welding between the bus bar terminals and the connection terminals. The power supply terminals of the bus bar unit are each connected to a coil, and the external power supply terminals of the bracket holder unit are each connected to an ECU (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, in the power supply unit structure, the bus bar unit and the bracket holder unit, which are each obtained by insert-molding the members made of copper, are connected through the welding.